russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN Wins National TV Ratings in September
Posted on October 5, 2018 by ABS-CBN Most Filipino households tuned in to ABS-CBN for values-laden and news stories last September as the TV network recorded an average audience share of 44%, compared to GMA’s 33% and IBC’s 28%, according to data from Kantar Media. The Kapamilya network won in both urban and rural homes, particularly in Metro Manila where it registered an average audience share of 41% versus GMA’s 28% versus IBC’s 23%; in Total Luzon where it recorded 39%, compared to GMA’s 36% and GMA’s 33%; in Total Visayas as it garnered 53%, beating GMA’s 25% and IBC’s 18%; and in Total Mindanao where it got 51%, while GMA and IBC are only recorded 26% and 21%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano” (43.3%) kept its throne last September as it celebrated its third anniversary, followed by the country’s most watched newscast “TV Patrol” (33.3%). Also part of the top ten are “Ngayon at Kailanman” (28.4%), “The Kids’ Choice” (26.7%), “Meteor Garden” (24.2%),s “Maalaala Mo Kaya” (24.1%), “Wansapanataym” (23.8%), and “Home Sweetie Home” (22.0%). ABS-CBN was also victorious across all time blocks, particularly on primetime where it registered an average audience share of 47%, while GMA and IBC are only got 34% and 28%. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments in to reach more consumers effectively. The Kapamilya network also led the morning block (6AM to 12NN) with an average audience share of 41% versus GMA’s 32% versus IBC’s 23%; the noontime block (12NN to 3PM) with 44%, compared to GMA’s 32% and IBC’s 28%; and the afternoon block (3PM to 6PM) with 43%, beating GMA’s 34% and IBC’s 23%. 'Top 30 Most Watched Regularly Airing Programs in September 2018 in National Urban and Rural Homes (Excluding Specials)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 43.3% #''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' (IBC) - 39.6% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 38.7% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: Magnolia Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 37.6% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: Phoenix Fuel Masters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 37.5% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 37.4% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 37.3% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 37.1% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 36.6% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. NLEX Road Warriors'' (IBC) - 35.5% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: Alaska Aces vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 35.2% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: Magnolia Hotshots vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: Alaska Aces vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 34.4% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: NLEX Road Warriors vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 34.1% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.3% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 31.7% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 30.3% #''Tasya Fantasya'' (IBC) - 29.6% #''Bida si Raval'' (IBC) - 29.3% #''Ngayon at Kailanman'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.4% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 27.1% #''The Kids' Choice'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.7% #''The Final Clash'' (GMA) - 25.8% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 24.3% #''Meteor Garden'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.2% #''MMK'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.1% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.8% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) / The Clash (GMA) - 22.0% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 21.1% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 20.7%